My Love Doctor
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: lagi gak ada ide buat Summary " . langsung baca aja Ne? HaeHyuk OneShoot! RnR? Thank You *Yumi Liu Anchofish*


**MY LOVE DOCTOR**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance (****_dan pikirkan sendiri -_-_**** )**

**Rated : M**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Disclaimer : All Character Belongs To God!**

**Warning : Typho(s)/Yaoi/Abal/DLL**

**Note : ****_alur mungkin sedikit cepat karena aku dalam keadaan buruk dan mungkin banyak Typho bertebaran =_=_**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGER ANOTHER STORY! DON'T COPY-PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV**

Semua begitu gelap… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seluruh pandanganku begitu gelap?

.

.

Kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku yang begitu berat. Pandanganku buram sebelum akhirnya terlihat jelas… ternyata aku berada di rumah sakit. Mataku mengedarkan ke segala ruang pasien yang aku tempati, kutemukan seorang Yeoja yang tengah mengecek selang infuse di sebelahku.

"selama pagi tuan Lee… bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Yeoja yang diyakini seorang suster dengan ramah. "kepalaku sedikit pusing… apa yang terjadi padaku?", aku langsung to the point. "sebentar lagi dokter Lee akan datang untuk menjelaskannya… saya pamit dulu…", jawab suster itu kemudian ia langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…", aku menyentuh kening kepalaku yang terbalut perban… entah kenapa begitu sakit untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

**END of POV**

.

.

**10 Minutes Later**

ZREEEKK

Gesekan pintu membuyarkan Donghae yang sedari tadi berbaring sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Namja brunette itu menoleh ke arah pintu melihat seorang Namja bersurai Blonde cerah, memakai pakaian Dokter lengkap dengan stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya –_Donghae yakini inilah dokter Lee yang dimaksud suster sebelumnya_—

"bagaimana kabarmu tuan Lee?", tanya Namja bertag name 'Lee Hyuk Jae' itu. "sedikit pusing… apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"tiga hari yang lalu anda mengalami kecelakaan… untung saja anda hanya mengalami pendarahan ringan pada kepala, hanya saja tetap harus dirawat…", jelas Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya menggangguk pelan. "Ja, kebetulan karena saya tak ada jadwal beroperasi… mungkin saya bisa menemani anda sekedar mengecek kembali kondisimu".

Donghae kembali mengangguk dan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar pada kepala kasur. Hyukjae mulai memeriksa Donghae dari atas hingga bawah, mengecek mata, tenggorokan, detak jantung, tekanan darah, dan sebagainya (**_yang menurut Author sedikit berlebihan -_-_**)

Donghae terus memandang wajah Hyukjae. Jujur, Namja brunette ini terpesona dengan wajah sang Dokter yang menurutnya… manis? Dimulai dari surai blonde nya yang cocok dengan kulit putih-nya, iris Onyx kelam, hidungnya, rahangnya, dan… bibir plum nya.

GLEK

Entah kenapa Donghae sedikit merona ketika melihat bibir Hyukjae, dalam benak nya ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu.

Dan kemudian ia menampar dirinya sendiri membuat Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit bingung. "anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Hyukjae. "Gwenchana… tapi apa bisa kau tak usah berbicara begitu formal? Kuyakin kita se-usia…", jelas Donghae. "baiklah kalau begitu, Donghae-ah…", ucap Hyukjae kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. –_dan lagi Donghae menampar dirinya karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak_—

"baiklah, kondisimu stabil lalu tekanan dan detak jantung juga stabil… tinggal penyembuhan pada luka di kepala mu…", Hyukjae menulis catatan kondisi Donghae di buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "dan sepertinya kau belum makan…", Hyukjae melirik nampan berisikan makanan diatas meja nakas sebelah ranjang Donghae. "apa ku suapi saja?", celetuk Hyukjae membuat Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak usah.. biar aku sendiri saja….", tolak Donghae lalu ia mencoba meraih nampan itu, tapi kepalanya sedikit berdenyut membuatnya meringis.

"hhh.. tak usah memaksa begitu… biar ku suapi Ne?", tawar Hyukjae dan Donghae mengalah. Hyukjae mulai menyuapi bubur yang masih hangat kepada Donghae. Satu suap, dua suap, dan seterus-nya hingga habis –_dan Donghae tetap menatap wajah Hyukjae_— "kau ini, padahal sudah dewasa tapi makannya seperti anak kecil saja…", celetuk Hyukjae sambil membersihkan sisa bubur yang menempel di sudut bibir Donghae.

"memangnya itu masalah untukmu?", tanya Donghae cemberut sedangkan Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "tidak juga sih, hanya saja ingat pada umur saja…", Hyukjae tersenyum geli dan memberikan Donghae segelas air. "oh iya sekalian meminum obat ini..", Hyukjae memberikan kantung berisikan obat pada Donghae.

"Ja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… istirahat kembali Donghae-ah…", Donghae tersenyum sebagai jawabannya dan Hyukjae segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tentu sambil membawa nampan tadi –_beserta isinya_—

.

.

**Doctor's Room**

Hyukjae duduk ditempatnya sambil mengecek dokumen berisi data-data pasien yang berada diatas mejanya. "Hyukjae Oppa~!", panggil seseorang membuat Namja blonde itu menoleh. "Hyo? Ada apa?"

"Aniyo, hanya memanggil saja…", celetuk seorang Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Hyo Yeon. "eeiihh.. kau ini…", Hyukjae mengacak surai cokelat cerah Hyoyeon membuat sang empunya cemberut. "Ya! Kau membuatnya berantakan!", cerocos Hyoyeon kesal sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh. "oh iya, bagaimana dengan keadaan pasien yang Oppa tangani?"

"kondisinya stabil… hanya saja butuh istirahat total…", jawab Hyukjae tetap dengan kegiatan sendirinya. "ok… dan menurut Oppa, apa Pasien itu tampan?", pertanyaan Hyoyeon nyaris membuat Hyukjae salah menuliskan data. "kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"sudahlah jawab saja…", desak Hyoyeon.

"hhh.. menurutku siihh.. yaahh.. ia memang tampan, mata sendu-nya entah kenapa nyaman untuk dilihat… itu saja…", jelas Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon hanya ber 'oh' ria. "ok.. dan aku harus pergi… dan satu lagi.. Oppa sangat cocok dengan pasien bernama Lee Dong Hae itu…", Hyoyeon langsung kabur setelah berucap tadi. "Ya! Kau… Aiisshh…", Hyukjae sweatdrop setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaeng itu.

.

.

.

**Three Days Later**

"whoa… ternyata diluar dugaanku, kondisimu meningkat pesat… mungkin dalam waktu dekat kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit…", Hyukjae mengecek hasil kondisi Donghae, sudah tiga berlalu hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae semakin dekat. "benarkah? Padahal aku masih ingin disini…", keluh Donghae dan di hadiah kan sebuah jitakan sayang dari Hyukjae. "kau ini… bukannya syukur malah mengeluh begitu…"

Donghae hanya menyengir polos. "ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu…", Hyukjae akan melenggang pergi namun pergelangan tangan kananya langsung ditahan oleh Donghae. "cepat sekali kau pergi.. tidak bisakah kau menemaniku lebih lama lagi?", rujuk Donghae dengan puppy's eye nya.

"Ya, aku punya pekerjaan lain… aaiisshh.. tingkah anak-anak mu kambuh lagi…", Hyukjae melepas genggaman Donghae dan langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi sialnya, ia terpeleset karena menginjak sebuah kulit pisang yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. "WHOAAA~!", Hyukjae terjungkal(?) kebelakang dan Donghae langsung menangkap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya… pandangan mereka bertemu. Donghae menatap dalam manik kelam Hyukjae, dan sukses membuat Namja manis itu merona. "Go-Gomawo sudah menahanku…", Hyukjae langsung beranjak pergi dan mengumpat dalam hati siapa yang seenaknya menjatuhkan kulit pisang dilantai.

Donghae menyeringai tipis. "manis…", gumamnya ketika membayangkan wajah memerah Hyukjae. Dan tentu ia sangat berterima kasih dengan kulit pisang karena membuat Hyukjae jatuh dalam pelukannya (**_Me : jiiaahh.. mencari kesempatan aja lu Ikan -_-_**).

.

.

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar..", Hyukjae mencubit kedua pipi Hyoyeon dengan gemas. "Oppa~! Sakit~!", rengek Hyoyeon. "siapa suruh kau dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan kulit pisang dilantai eoh?", Hyukjae tetap mencubit kedua pipi Hyoyeon. "tapi pada akhirnya Oppa dapat melihat dengan jelas kan tatapan Donghae itu", tukan Hyoyeon setelah melepas cubitan Hyukjae dengan paksa.

Untung saja mereka berada ditaman dengan keadaan sepi sehingga orang-orang tak terganggu dengan pertengkaran tak jelas dari mereka berdua.

"dan juga aku melihat Oppa merona ketika ditatap Donghae Oppa…", tambah Hyoyeon kemudian ia menyeringai. "su-sudahlah…", Hyukjae mengalah kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan. "tapi Oppa, kalau Donghae Oppa punya perasaan.. yaaah kau tahu laahh… apa Oppa akan membalas perasaan itu?"

"perasaan apa?", ulang Hyukjae yang sedang tidak konek(?). ingin rasanya Hyoyeon membentur 'kan kepala Namja yang sudah ia angggap sebagai Oppa itu ke tembok China karena menjawab dengan polos –_atau lebih tepat-nya babbo_—

"Oppa~! Maksudku.. kalau ternyata Donghae Oppa menyukaimu.. aah Ani.. Mencintaimu… apa Oppa akan membalasnya?", ulang Hyoyeon. "menyukai-ku?" gumam Hyukjae pelan. "sepertinya tak mungkin Hyo-ah… aku dan Donghae sesama Namja… lagipula, Donghae pasti 'normal' jika dibandingkan denganku…", jelas Hyukjae.

"Oppa… cinta itu tak mengenal gender… jika Oppa punya perasaan yang sama, begitu pula dengan Donghae Oppa… kuyakin takkan ada yang bisa menghalangi perasaan kalian…", jelas Hyoyeon. Hyukjae termenung dengan penjelasan Hyoyeon, memang benar cinta itu buta tak mengenal gender… jika kedua orang itu saling mencintai, maka perasaan itu akan sangat kuat sehingga tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya.

"Ja~!, untuk itu Oppa pikirkan saja sendiri.. aku harus kembali dalam jadwalku.. Pai Pai~!", Hyoyeon langsung pamit meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri ditaman yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

.

.

**Evening at 17.20 KST**

Donghae menatap keluar jendela. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kasur. Ia masih membayangkan wajah Hyukjae dalam kejadian tadi, sesekali ia tersenyum Gaje. "Lee Hyuk Jae, kenapa kau begitu manis?", gumamnya. Dengan sangat jelas, ia membayangkan wajah memerah Hyukjae… dan tentu bibir plum nya.

"kkhh…", hanya membayangkan wajah dan bibir Hyukjae membuat Namja brunette itu langsung 'bangun'. Segera ia menuju ke kamar mandi yang sudah disediakan untuk menuntaskan 'adik'-nya… ckckck, dasar mesum _XD_

.

.

"aaiisshh… kenapa sampai tertinggal disini…", Hyukjae kembali memasuki kamar Donghae untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal. "tapi, kemana si ikan itu…?", Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Donghae.

"aaahhh… eemmmhhh…", indera pendengaran Hyukjae menangkap sebuah suara dari kamar mandi. Penasaran, ia mendekati pintu itu untuk mendengar suara aneh itu. "oowwhh.. ni-nikmat…eemmhh…"

'Donghae? Apa yang ia lakukan?', pikir Hyukjae dan ia menajamkan pendengarannya. "ku-kulumhh.. teruss… Hyu-Hyukkie… aahhh…"

Eeehhh?!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya setelah mencerna desahan Donghae. '_apa-apaan Namja itu? seenaknya menyebut namaku untuk 'menuntaskan'.. aaiisshh…_', sungut Hyukjae dalam hati. "aaahh… aku datang Hyukkie… aaah.. Aaahhaaaahhhh~!"

Desah panjang itu bertanda Donghae telah ber-ejakulasi. Hyukjae diam tak bergeming, keringat dingin bercucuran, wajahnya merah padam, dan ia tak sadar jika pintu tersebut terbuka.

CKLEK

"Eh? Hyukjae? Sedang apa disini?", tanya Donghae setelah melihat Hyukjae. "kau… baik-baik saja?", ada rasa cemas dalam diri Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae berkeringat dingin.

PLAK

"dasar mesuuumm~!", tanpa alasan Hyukjae langsung menampar Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sweatdrop dengan reaksi Hyukjae. "kenapa dia?"

.

.

.

**Next Day, 08.13 KST**

"Donghae-sshi, ini sarapan anda…", Hyoyeon menaruh nampan berisikan makanan beserta air minum di atas paha Donghae yang berselimut. "Gomawo Hyoyeon-sshi…", celetuk Donghae dan ia mulai menyantap sarapannya. "eemm… Hyukkie dimana?", tanya Donghae disela makannya. "Hyukkie?"

"aahh.. maksudku Hyukjae…", ralat Donghae. "sepertinya ia sedang menangani pasien lainnya… tapi apa Hyukkie itu nama panggilan Hyukjae Oppa? Aigoo~ terdengar manis sekali…", jelas Hyoyeon kemudian ia memasang mimik gemas. "yaahh.. biar lebih dekat saja…"

"memangnya kenapa kau mencari keberadaan Hyukjae Oppa? Aahh pasti kau merindukannya eoh?", tebak Hyoyeon dan ia mendapat sentilan pada dahi-nya. "hanya bertanya saja… jangan berpikir yang macam-macam…", elak Donghae walau didalam hatinya ia sangat setuju dengan tebakan Yeoja itu.

"tapi… apa kau serius?", tanya Hyoyeon dengan nada serius membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya. "serius dalam hal apa?", Donghae berbalik tanya. "apa kau serius.. menyukai Hyukjae Oppa?", Hyoyeon mengulangi pertanyaan membuat Donghae termenung sejenak. "jika kau benar-benar menyukai Hyukjae Oppa, kau harus mengungkapkannya… atau kau hanya bermain-main dengan Hyukjae Oppa saja?"

Entah kenapa Donghae mulai merasa aura dingin yang menyeramkan di sekitarnya. Ia menatap Hyoyeon sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "entahlah… aku sendiri tak yakin…", Donghae menaruh sendok disamping mangkok bubur dan kembali menghela nafas.

"aku memang tak tahu… tapi kalau kau memiliki sebuah perasaan yang mungkin rasanya kau ingin berada disisi Hyukjae Oppa atau ingin melindunginya… itulah yang namanya cinta…", jelas Hyoyeon dan kembali membuat Donghae termenung. "Ja, aku harus pergi Donghae-sshi.. soal itu pikirkan sendiri Ne? aku permisi…"

Donghae tetap diam tak membalas Hyoyeon… pikirannya kalut akan penjelasan Hyoyeon dan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

**17.05 KST**

CKLEK

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar pasien, lalu ia edarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Donghae yang berbaring membelakangi dirinya. Hyukjae mendekati Donghae kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur dan menaruh buku catatannya di meja nakas.

"hhh… aku tak tahu apa kau tidur atau tidak… aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu…", Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuang secara perlahan. "Donghae-ah… aku… menyukaimu….", ucap Hyukjae kemudian.

"Well, sepertinya terlalu cepat karena kita baru kenal selama empat hari… tapi entah kenapa… aku… begitu nyaman berada di sisimu… dan aku merasa… terlindungi….", Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sesaat.

"aku tak bisa menyusun kata-kata… yang terpenting, aku menyukaimu… aah Aniyo, aku mencintaimu Hae-ah…", Hyukjae melirik Donghae, dan kembali ia menghela nafas. Tanpa buang waktu, ia mulai berdiri dan segera pergi dari ruangan, namun…

GREP

"e-eehh?!", Hyukjae tersentak ketika dirinya ditarik paksa. Donghae –_yang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidur_— langsung menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. "Ha-Hae?", Hyukjae memanggil nama kecil Donghae dengan pelan. "Nado Hyukkie…", bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Hyukjae.

"ternyata… kau memiliki perasaan yang sama…", lanjut Donghae sambil mempererat pelukannya. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis lalu melepas pelukan Donghae untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan. "tapi, kenapa kau lama sekali mengungkapkannya…?", cibir Donghae membuat Hyukjae langsung cemberut.

"Haaiisshh.. kau ini..! sudah romantis malah langsung begitu…", sungut Hyukjae sambil mempout kan bibirnya membuat Donghae gemas. "Mianhae Hyukkie…" Donghae tersenyum simpul, begitu pula dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan Hyukjae mulai menutup kedua matanya ketika deru nafas hangat Donghae mengenai wajahnya.

CHUU~

Mereka berciuman, hanya menempel tak ada lumatan atau pun hisapan.. hanya sekedar menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing. Lalu Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah menjadi Namjachingu-nya.

"begitu saja kau sudah bersemu begitu eoh?", goda Donghae. "diamlah…", sungut Hyukjae dan mereka terkekeh pelan. lagi, Donghae mencium Hyukjae namun kali ini ia mulai berani melumatnya. "eeemm…"

Donghae mengubah posisi-nya menjadi Hyukjae berbaring diatas ranjang sedangkan dirinya berada diatasnya –tetap dalam ciuman mereka— "Aaammhh…", lidah Donghae memasuki goa hangat milik Namja manis itu. di absen deretan gigi putih Hyukjae dan sesekali menyapu langit-langit mulutnya… yang kemudian menantang sang tuan rumah. "eeemmhh…"

Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam, ia membuka jas yang dikenakan Hyukjae yang kemudian dibuang ke sembarang tempat. Lalu berlanjut membuka kancing satu per satu.

Donghae mengakhiri ciumannya hingga seutas tali saliva terlihat. Tanpa buang waktu, langsung Donghae beralih pada leher putih Hyukjae. "a-aahh.. Hae..hh..", Hyukjae mendesah disaat Donghae mengecup, menjilat kemudian menghisap –dan sesekali menggigit—perpotongan lehernya hingga bekas merah kebiruan terlihat. Tangan kiri Donghae mulai memilin nipple Hyukjae hingga sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat. "Ha-Haee…hhh.."

Puas dengan leher, langsung Donghae meraup nipple yang menganggur. Di jilat lalu di hisap Namja brunette itu lakukan pada nipple tersebut. "A-Aaahh.. Ha-Haee~!", Hyukjae tersentak ketika tangan kiri Donghae sudah mengocok juniornya –_yang entah sejak kapan celananya terlepas_—

"eemmhh… fa-fasteerrhhh…", pinta Hyukjae dan Donghae menyeringai tipis. Dikocok lebih cepat membuat Hyukjae mulai bergetar nikmat. "I-I'm.. Cu-Cumming.. Aaakhh! A-Appo!", Hyukjae meringis disaat Donghae dengan sengaja menahan ejakulasi pertama-nya.

"Haeee… je-jebal..hh…", pinta Hyukjae sambil meringis karena hasrat-nya ditahan oleh Namja ikan itu. "puaskan aku dulu Hyukkie…", bisik Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sudah dibutakan nafsu mengangguk dan langsung mengubah posisinya.

Donghae duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur dan Hyukjae memulai membuka celana Donghae hingga underware-nya.

GLEK

Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya dan kedua pipinya merona setelah melihat junior Donghae yang sudah menegang –_dan besar dari miliknya XD_— "suka apa yang kau lihat? Puaskan dia Chagi…", sahut Donghae.

Hyukjae mulai mengkulum 'adik' Donghae dengan perlahan. "Aaahh.. Good…hhh", Donghae mendesah pelan. Hyukjae tetap mengkulum-nya dari kepala hingga pangkalnya bagaikan tengah menghisap sebuah lollipop. "aaahh.. ni-nikmat..hh…", Donghae mendorong kepala Hyukjae hingga Namja manis itu sedikit tersedak.

Hyukjae mulai memaju-mundur kan kepalanya lebih cepat –_tentunya dibantu Donghae_— hingga…

PLOP

Hyukjae mendesah kecewa. "aku ingin mengeluarkannya dalam dirimu…", ucap Donghae terdengar ambigu dan sukses membuat Hyukjae merona kembali. Kembali pada posisi awal, Donghae melebarkan kedua kaki Hyukjae hingga terlihat hole pink milik Namja manis itu.

"ja-jangan melihat seperti itu..", celetuk Hyukjae sambil menoleh ke samping karena malu ketika bagian privasi nya dilihat oleh orang lain. "Aigoo~ kau manis sekali…", cicit Donghae kemudian mengecup dahi Namja manis itu.

"a-aakhh! A-Appo…", Hyukjae meringis tatkala Donghae mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus, lalu disusul dengan jari ketiga. "A-Appo Hae.. Hiks.. A-Appo.." Hyukjae mulai terisak kecil. "Mianhae…", Donghae mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae dengan mengecup sayang dahi-nya. Setelah mulai tenang, Donghae memulai meng in-out kan jarinya dan sesekali men- zig zag agar bisa longgar untuk 'acara inti' mereka. "Aaahh~!"

GOTCHA

Donghae telah menemukan titik 'terdalam' Hyukjae. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menggerakkannya lebih cepat dan langsung mengeluarkannya membuat Hyukjae sedikit meringis dan mendesah kecewa. "sudah tak sabar eoh?", bisik Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"I Want You.. Hae…"

"As Your Wish"

.

.

"Aahh.. eenngghh… the-there… aahh…"

"So.. tight.. hhh… aaahh…"

HaeHyuk sudah dalam 'acara inti mereka'. Donghae begitu semangat meng in-out kan miliknya ke manhole Hyukjae… Posisi mereka yakni Doggy Style membuat Donghae lebih mudah untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"I-I'm Cumming.. haaahh… aahh…"

"ke-keluarkan sajaa.. hhh"

"Aaahh… Haaeee~!"

Splurt

Sudah ketiga kalinya Namja manis itu ber-ejakulasi sedangkan Donghae belum sama sekali. "su-sudah..hh.. ketiga..hhh.. kalinya.. kau keluar…hhh…", gumam Donghae dalam deru nafasnya. "A-Aahh Hyukkie… A-aku dataanghhh…". Donghae kembali mempercepat gerakannya dan Hyukjae dengan sisa tenaganya membantu Namja brunette itu dengan bergerak berlawan sambil memperketat holenya.

"Aaaaahhh~!"

Spluuurrtt~

Donghae memuntahkan lahar putih didalam Hyukjae hingga merembes keluar saking banyaknya. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung ambruk dimana Hyukjae tertindih tubuh kekar Donghae –_dan jangan lupa dengan junior Donghae yang masih tertanam_—

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat hanya suara deru nafas yang terdengar. "Hae…", panggil Hyukjae. Donghae tidak menjawab hanya saja ia memeluk tubuh kurus Namja manis itu. "apa kau… akan terus disisiku?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum lalu ia mengecup pipi kiri-nya. "tentu saja… aku akan berada disampingmu… hingga kau bosan denganku", jawaban Donghae yang terdengar lembut namun tegas membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. "Saranghae Lee Hyuk Jae"

"Nado Saranghae, Lee Dong Hae…", balas Hyukjae dan mereka mulai mengarungi alam mimpi karena rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerang mereka.

Sebelum tidur, Donghae sudah memantapkan hati dan dirinya untuk selalu mencintai dan melindungi Namja yang ia cintai, Lee Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

**EnD**

.

.

.

**OmakE**

**Morning at 06.12 KST**

"apa Hyukjae Oppa tidak pulang semalam?", Hyoyeon mengernyit bingung setelah mencoba menghubungi Hyukjae namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak pukul 05.58 KST untuk keperluan pribadi. "ruang dokter Oppa tak ada… ditaman juga tak ada…", ia terus bergumam sambil berpikir kemana sosok yang ia cari itu.

"heemm.. apa mungkin di kamar Donghae-sshi?", kembali ia bergumam dan segera ia melangkah menuju ruang pasien dimana Donghae beristirahat. "Oppa~! Apa kau—"

CKLEK

"—didalam?", Hyoyeon membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat pemandangan nista dihadapannya. Baju berserakan dilantai, bau aneh yang ia yakini bau sperma, dan juga dua insan yang tengah tertidur diranjang dalam keadaan Full Naked –**_hanya sehelai selimut menutupi bagian bawah mereka_**—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!", jeritan Hyoyeon membuat kedua insan itu terusik dan dengan malas membuka kedua matanya. "aaiisshh.. kau berisik sekali… bisakah kau tenang?", keluh Donghae setengah sadar sedangkan Hyukjae mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalau kalian.. kalian membuat ruangan ini berantakan.. da-dan.. KALIAN TAK MEMAKAI BAJU?!"

HaeHyuk langsung tersadar dan secara bersamaan mereka mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Aaiisshh. Jinjja.. lain kali kalau ingin bercinta ditempat lain!", protes Hyoyeon dan langsung memberikan pel, lap, ember berisikan air, dan cairan pembersih –_**yang entah sejak kapan telah ia siapkan**__—_ kepada HaeHyuk.

"dan aku tak mau tahu, ruangan ini HARUS kembali normal sebelum ada orang lain datang!", perintah Hyoyeon dan langsung ia pergi dengan wajah merah padam meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang masih cengo.

Dan pada akhirnya HaeHyuk membersihkan ruangan tersebut (**_setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka sebelumnya -_-_**)

.

.

.

**REAL EnD!**

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo Yeorebeun… *bow* Jeongmal Mianhae karena kami sudah tak mempublish cerita lagi… Eunra sibuk dalam kegiatan karate dan sekolahnya begitu pula denganku.. tapi sekarang ini aku sedang sakit (# _ _) kalo NC nya kurang atau GAK hot banget maklumi Ne? karena kesehatanku menurun (_ _ #)**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida *cough* *bow***

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish#**


End file.
